


Until the Time is Through

by Augustus



Category: Five (Band), Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fame is fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Time is Through

Scott isn't famous any more. When he goes grocery shopping at his local Tesco on a Friday night, no one stops him in the cleaning products aisle to ask him for an autograph. Pushing Brennan on a swing in the park, passers-by just smile and nod as though he were any other young father enjoying time with his son. Once, when he gave his name to a receptionist, she smiled and asked, "just like the guy from Neighbours, right?" and didn't recognise him at all.

Most of the time, Scott doesn't mind being anonymous. After all, it's a new experience. There was a time when sixteen-year-olds sent him teddy bears and lace underwear and stuck his pictures on their walls. It's been a while now since his face was in a teen magazine and it's nice not to have to look presentable every time you pop down to the off licence for supplies.

Abs is doing pretty well for himself and Scott truly isn't jealous. Attention was always precious to Abs and Scott doesn't begrudge him a little notoriety. There's enough money to pay the bills and send his son to a good school and that's what matters when you're a normal person once again. Scott thinks that Kerry is happy now, without the limelight to blind their marriage and he can understand her relief that the others don't call much any more.

Together, the five of them had been something big, something worthwhile. They had not chosen each other, but friendship had been natural. It's the conversations that Scott misses most, the knowledge that the others were always there. He hasn't seen Sean for months now, and Abs just doesn't have the time. J still calls, but they have nothing in common these days, and Ritchie...

...Ritchie's still around, and Scott thinks that might be why he has been so comfortable with his fall from the public eye. Ritchie's been recording, and when Scott listens to his demo tape, he feels so proud that it doesn't matter that his own voice is beginning to slip from lack of use. Some nights, Ritchie will visit for dinner and bounce Brennan on his knee and laugh when Kerry refers to him as Silly Uncle Ritchie. It feels right.

Scott's not quite sure why Ritchie's still around. They've always been close, but once he said the same of the others, so that doesn't count for much any more. He asked once, but Ritchie didn't really say, telling that he'd understand someday. Scott didn't push it, noticing the look on Ritchie's face.

Sometimes, Scott and Ritchie reminisce about the time when they were famous. They remember what it was like when they all lived together, and the nights when Abs would talk so loudly in his sleep that Scott ended up sleeping in J and Ritchie's room. Scott loves his memories, but he has no urge to turn back time. He has a family now, and when he tells Ritchie that, Ritchie nods and says he knows. Scott thinks that Ritchie might quite like to be famous again, even if he doesn't voice the words.

When Kerry visits her parents, Ritchie stays with Scott so that he won't feel lonely in an empty home. Scott doesn't mind being alone, but he prefers not to tell Ritchie that, because then he might not stay any more. Ritchie sleeps in the guest bedroom, but sometimes Scott joins him in the cramped single bed and they talk until one of them falls asleep from exhaustion.

Scott has never kissed Ritchie, but he thinks he might have liked to if it weren't for his wife. There have been times when it could almost have happened and Scott's pretty sure that Ritchie wouldn't have minded too much if he'd succumbed. Scott's loyalty holds him back. He thinks Ritchie's lips would be soft and his hands would be warm, but Scott loves his wife and that's just how it is.

And there are times when Scott thinks that he might love Ritchie too, times when he has to hide from Kerry so she won't see the guilt colouring his face. Those are the times when Scott's most glad when he's not famous any more, because he knows there'll be no cameras to follow when he drives to Ritchie's house. Scott never tells Ritchie why he's there, but he thinks that maybe Ritchie knows.

Scott likes Ritchie's house. Ritchie's television is huge and he always has junk food in the pantry. Sometimes, they'll watch a video and Ritchie will lie with his head on Scott's thighs and Scott will play with Ritchie's hair. Other times, they'll just talk and laugh and enjoy each other's company. 

There's always a moment of silence, when their eyes meet and Scott feels naked and exposed. Ritchie smiles, but there's a sadness in his eyes, and Scott wishes that it didn't have to be that way. Scott would like to stop Ritchie from ever being sad again, but things are never quite as simple as all that. Even when you're not in the Top Forty any more.

Each time Scott leaves, Ritchie's eyes get a little sadder. Scott never wants to go, but he has responsibilities at home. Ritchie always understands and Scott's beginning to realise why. He thinks that maybe, one day, he'd like to stay forever and he hopes that Ritchie will still be there when it's time to give it a try.

After all, he's always been there before.

**1st February 2003**


End file.
